Talk:Girl Meets World Spoiler Page/@comment-27276246-20160314113623/@comment-768846-20160317183732
Melh2233 Look at the premise of the shows Suite of Life is about two boys living in a rich hotel and their lives dealing with that enviroment the same premise with them except for them on a ship. Jessie is a girl trying to make it as an actor while being a nanny and how she gets into wacky sitautions while taking care of them and trying to become an actress and Bunk'D is after Jessie left them the kids go to a summer camp, they okay shows, but as far story character shows they are not think about it like this with those shows random things can happen because of their premise, but Girl Meets World yes true wacky things can happen, but the story is about Riley and her life and how she experience it with her friends and family while growing and changing that's more focus as the other shows aren't with what we saw with Girl Meets World it can't be random not when you have a focus story and premise as we've seen with Season 2 how out of order episodes is negative on the show itself you can't have character changes and growth one episode and the next its forgotten or went backwards that's not how a coming of age story work Disney Channel shows usually have a premise, but not a focus premise and that's why they are not coming of ages shows as we know with the coming of ages stories is a young person transition from being a child to being an adult. We know that down Disney Channel shows end at 100 tops or 115 episodes that's top but we know that if they try to hold on to their actors which is why most shows try and spin off or at least Disney tries to do it, but usually 100 episodes is a limit for most of Disney Channel's shows which leads into 4 Seasons. With Girl Meets World I know they want to push for more episodes, but Disney hasn't pushed their characters into the adult world which means college usually doesn't happen that much so its possible Girl Meets World can go to another network and still has it fanbase because they have grown up with the characters as well and you still have Boy Meets World fans which is huge so I know it'll work out for them if they transcition the show to another network especially with the marketing they'll do for it. I do not believe they were execpting the backlash they were getting. I think its proves that viewers aren't stupid nor just watch shows anymore these characters and story matters and if a network treats the viewers like their children or stupid it is possible that they can turn people off which I've seen from The Fosters after killing off Jonnor ratings have dropped and alot of people are over the complicated storyline of Brandon and Callie the same with people are over Riley Maya and Lucas love triangle when you draw something out for so long it can can get boring and annoying. So hopefully in Season 3 they can turn it around becasue its not uncall for Disney to cancel or not renew a show or try to rush it to its end that's all I'm saying so we'll see.